1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an alignment mark used for superimpose the first electrode on an element active region with high accuracy in a semiconductor device with trench isolation structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIGS. 45 to 51 are cross sections showing steps for manufacturing a semiconductor device with trench isolation structure in the background art. The manufacturing method will be discussed below, with reference to these figures.
First, a silicon oxide film 3 and a silicon nitride film 4 are formed on a silicon substrate 1 in this order. With a field mask, the silicon oxide film 3 and the silicon nitride film 4 are patterned. The resist used for the patterning is removed and a dry etching of 2000 to 4000 .ANG. is performed to form trenches 10 (10A to 10C) having a predetermined depth in the silicon substrate 1 as shown in FIG. 45. Specifically, relatively wide trenches 10A are formed in an alignment mark area 11A, narrow trenches 10B are formed in a memory cell area 11B and wide trenches 10C are formed in a peripheral circuit area 11C. Thus, the trenches 10A and 10C in the alignment mark area 11A and the peripheral circuit area 11C are formed in a loose pattern and the trenches 10B in the memory cell 11B are formed in a dense pattern.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 46, side surfaces and bottom surfaces of the trenches 10A to 10C are oxidized by thermal oxidation and then a silicon oxide film 2 is deposited by CVD. While the silicon oxide film 2 on the wide trenches 10A and 10C is as thick as the deposited film, the silicon oxide film 2 on the narrow trench 10B is thicker than the deposited film since the insulating film is buried into the narrow trenches at an early stage of deposition. In other words, there is a difference in thickness between the silicon oxide film 2 on the trenches 10B and that on the trenches 10A and 10C. The difference is referred to as a thickness difference of silicon oxide film on trench.
In order to reduce the thickness difference of silicon oxide film on trench, a resist pattern 5 is formed only on the buried silicon oxide films 2 on the wide trenches 10A and 10C with a mask which is different from the field mask, as shown in FIG. 47, and then a dry etching is performed to remove part of the silicon oxide film which is convex. Hereinafter, this step is referred to as preetching in some cases.
After removing the resist pattern 5, the whole surface is entirely polished by CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing), as shown in FIG. 48, to remove the silicon oxide film on the silicon nitride film 4 and part of the silicon oxide film on the trenches 10A to 10C.
Next, as shown in FIG. 49, the silicon nitride film 4 is removed with phosphoric acid and the silicon oxide film 3 is removed with hydrofluoric acid, to form a buried silicon film 2A in the alignment mark area 11A, a buried silicon film 2B in the memory cell area 11B and a buried silicon film 2C in the peripheral circuit area 11C which constitute a trench isolation structure.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 50, a gate oxide film 6 is formed by thermal oxidation and a polysilicon film 7 doped with phosphorus and a tungsten silicide film 8 are formed on the gate oxide film 6 in this order.
Next, as shown in FIG. 51, with the buried silicon oxide film 2A (alignment mark) which is formed on the step of forming the isolation structure in the alignment mark area 11A, a pattern for superimposing a gate electrode on an isolation region is formed by photolithography, and gate electrodes 14 are formed in the memory cell area 11B and the peripheral circuit area 11C through partially removing part of the tungsten silicide film 8 and the polysilicon film 7 by dry etching.
The semiconductor device and the method for manufacturing the same in the background art as discussed above have the following problem.
In patterning of the gate electrode 14 made of the first electrode material, to form a pattern in a predetermined portion of the active region, it is necessary to superimpose it on the active region. For this superimposition, the alignment mark 2A which is formed in the step of forming the isolation structure in the alignment mark area 11A is used.
In the semiconductor device with trench isolation structure, however, it is difficult to detect the mark by the height difference of surface since there is little difference in height of the alignment mark. Moreover, since a silicide film which is part of the gate electrode material reflects light (monochromatic light (wavelength: 633 m)) and white light (wavelength: 530 to 800 m), not passing light, it is also difficult to detect the mark by image recognition.
With difficulties of the mark detection, the accuracy of alignment becomes lower and therefore it disadvantageously becomes impossible to achieve accurate superimposition of gate masks for formation of gate electrode.